Growing Up Addams'
by kira66
Summary: The Addams adopt little Harry Potter. Oneshot unless asked for more!


Morticia Addams _nee _Frump hadn't seen her nieces since her sister, Ophelia, had died. Her brother-in-law, Robert, had wasted no time in relocating as far away from his wife's kin as possible. He wanted his girls to be raised away from Ophelia's macabre and frighteningly bizarre family. Last Morticia had heard Robert had remarried and his new wife had adopted the girls. That was more than twenty-five years ago. So imagine her surprise when she received a letter from her eldest niece, Petunia, how she hated the plainly ordinary names Robert had insisted upon, informing her of not only Lily and her husband James' deaths but the subsequent orphaning of their only child, a son, Harry. She wasted no time informing her husband, Gomez, of the situation and Petunia's heartfelt yet insincere pleas for her to take the boy citing financial difficulties as the reason why he couldn't stay with the Dursley's.

Having two children already, Pugsley who was two and Wednesday who just celebrated her first birthday, Gomez jumped at the chance to add a third child to their family; if they were lucky this one would be as loud and troublesome as the other two.

So with Grandmama help, she was the only one, being a witch herself, that knew how to get into contact with an organization called The Ministry of Magic, they were able to procure the necessary documents that would allow them to legally adopt Harry James Potter as their son.

"Have we decided on a name Gomez?" Morticia asked as she meticulously filled out every line on every document that had been sent to them from England.

Gomez, who was hanging upside down from the chandelier while smoking a cigar, frowned. "What's his name now?" He asked.

Morticia stopped her writing and looked at her husband. "A dreadfully boring name I'm afraid." She consulted her documents before answering. "Harry James Potter."

"That _is _a dreadfully boring name." Gomez flung his cigar and with practiced ease it landing in the ashtray on his desk then he pulled himself up and dropped gracefully to the carpet below. He stroked his chin in deep thought then snapped his fingers. "I got it!" A large grin threatened to split his face in half; one could only hope. "Cyanide Addams!"

Mulling it over Morticia nodded and gave her husband a fond look. "You always did have a way with names." She added the name to the appropriate line. "Would you be a dear and seal it?" She asked.

Gomez held the Addams Family signature ring over a nearby candle, it still on his finger because why waste a chance for pain?, and once the wax was heated placed the crest at the bottom of the last document beside their already signed names. "Shall I do the honors?" He motioned towards the owl watching them from the window seal.

"By all means." Standing Morticia headed for the door. "Once you've finished ask Fester if he's done using Pugsley for target practice. Its past his bedtime." And with that said she glided from the room.

Rolling the parchment documents together Gomez tied a bit of string around them to make them secure then carried them to the waiting owl. He attached it to the owls outstretched leg. "Be sure that these get to the Ministry of Magic. Be quick for the fate of our son is dependant upon their safe arrival." He informed the owl then watched as it took flight and disappeared into the gathering storm clouds. Before he had a chance to open the window wider, one did love a good drenching, he found himself with an armful of pudgy, giggly, filthy, toddler. "Good show old man!" He waved to his brother, Fester, who was in the process of wheeling his cannon back into his outside laboratory. "Now I believe your mother is looking for you young man." With Pugsley in one arm, he grabbed his cigar with the other, and left his study in search of his wife.

* * *

One week after sending the owl off Morticia, Gomez, Fester, Lurch, Cousin It, Thing, and Grandmama were crowded around a crib welcoming the newest addition to the Addams family; eighteen month old Cyanide Addams formerly Harry James Potter.


End file.
